El amor juega en formas extrañas
by Hizashii
Summary: - "Sabes que esto va contra todos mis principios" Edward conoce a un chico un día caminando por el parque, es ese chico quien logra derribar su autocontrol, pero es demasiado orgulloso como para dejar los principios atrás. —E/B, TH, UA.


**D**isclaimer: Sólo el oneshot me pertenece. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

**C**laim: Bella/Edward.

**S**ummary: _"Sabes que esto va contra todos mis principios" Edward conoce a un chico un día caminando por el parque, es ese chico quien logra derribar su autocontrol, pero es demasiado orgulloso como para dejar los principios atrás._

**

* * *

El amor juega en formas extrañas.**

Le estaba besando. Sí. Besándolo. Sus labios se movían al compás de la música de fondo que se escuchaba lejana, la luna brillaba en lo más alto del cielo y sólo ellos estaban en el jardín, alejados del ruido de la fiesta.

Estaba besándolo, a él. Le miró a los ojos, brillantes y del color del chocolate, llenos de deseo y sintió su corazón encogerse.

¿Cómo había llegado a besar a un hombre? Era enfermo en muchas maneras.  
No. No. No. Se suponía que debía besar a chicas, chicas con Rosalie o Alice —bueno, no como Rosalie o Alice, no, pero sí chicas—.

Se separó bruscamente, luchando contra la urgencia de seguir uniendo sus labios a los de él. Se alejó unos dos metros de él y suspiró.

—Sabes que esto va contra todos mis principios, Brian —le dijo. Brian suspiró.

**«**_Estaba caminando por las calles cuando chocó contra algo, algo suave y cálido. Levantó la vista y se encontró con un chico delgado, tenía los ojos y el cabello marrón y sonreía avergonzado._

—_Disculpa —le dijo el chico. Él negó con la cabeza._

—_No tienes nada que disculpar —respondió— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_El chico dudó antes de responderle._

—_Brian, Brian Swan._**»**

—Yo mandé los principios a la mierda hace mucho, Edward —dijo Brian, clavando su preciosa mirada chocolate en él.

Estaba mal, muy mal. No debían de atraerle tanto sus ojos, sus labios, su blanca piel… Estaba en contra de la naturaleza.

—Pero yo no puedo, Brian. No puedo mandarlo todo al infierno y simplemente estar contigo —respondió.

Brian suspiró y caminó hasta la puerta, para entrar a la fiesta.

—Es una lástima, Mansen. Pensé que eras diferente —murmuró; Edward iba a protestar pero Brian se lo impidió—. No me refería a diferentes preferencias, me refería a un diferente corazón.

*** * ***

Quizás se había equivocado, pensó Isabella cuando regresó de la fiesta de Lauren Mallory (quien le caía muy mal, y era mutuo), fue para acompañar a su amigo, Edward Mansen).

Suspiró. Edward Mansen. Era el chico perfecto, maldición, el chico perfecto.  
Y quizás ahora estaría besándolo si no fuera por la estúpida pantalla que debe mantener.  
Muchas veces había estado a punto de confesarle la verdad, de decirle que era mujer y que la amara sobre el sillón. Pero no, no podía arriesgar así su seguridad.  
No podía arriesgar su vida, así estuviera locamente enamorada.

**«**_—¿Y tú? —le preguntó al atractivo joven de ojos verde esmeralda._

—_Me llamo Edward Mansen._

_Estrecharon las manos, sintiendo la corriente eléctrica pasar por sus cuerpos. Isabella se deleitó en ella, Edward prefirió —por su salud mental— olvidarla._**»**

Recordaba sus labios, sus manos posadas en su espalda, su respiración adentrándose en su boca y la desbordante pasión del beso, y la cortante separación.

Deseaba poder decirle, pero no podía. Victoria estaría buscándola por todo el país, y no tenía un disfraz más efectivo que el de ser un chico.

*** * ***

Habían pasado tres años desde que lo besó, tres años desde que cometió el error más grande de su vida.  
(Edward no se refería al beso, sino a la separación).

Brian había desaparecido al día siguiente de la fiesta de Lauren. Llevaba tres largos años sin saber nada de él, y su corazón parecía haber muerto.

Le había contado a su prima Alice lo que le había pasado con Brian, buscando que alguien lo entendiera.  
(Alice no lo hizo, le gritó durante horas lo muy imbécil que era y le reprochó su estupidez durante meses. «Dejaste ir a la única persona de la que te habías enamorado, y sólo por tus jodidos principios, Edward» le había dicho).

Recuerda haberle respondido que ya llegaría el amor de nuevo —aunque sabía que no era cierto—, que nunca dejaría a un lado lo que le enseñaron por simples sentimentalismos. Ahora sabía que si lo volviera a ver, se olvidaría de todo y el mundo sólo serían ambos.

—Edward, ha llegado una nueva chica a la ciudad. Va en mi misma clase de Literatura, es muy agradable. La invité a cenar —le dijo Rosalie esa noche.

—No hay problema —le respondió su primo y compañero de piso.

*** * ***

—Tengo un compromiso con una nueva amiga, se llama Rosalie, lo siento Jessica —le dijo la castaña a su amiga.

—No hay problema, chica, Rosalie es la prima del pedazo de hombre de Mansen —la castaña frunció el ceño— Caerás rendida a sus pies. Buena suerte.

*** * ***

—¡Por dios, Edward! —Chilló Alice al verlo— ¡Péinate! —se volvió hacia Jasper— Jazzy, acomódate el botón de la camisa.

(Lo cierto es que su cabello parecía paja. No lo arreglaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, y el botón de la camisa de Jasper estaba mal colocado. Alice y su búsqueda de perfección, ya saben).

Edward suspiró e hizo lo que Alice le había ordenado. Jasper dejó de hablar con Ben un momento para arreglar su botón.

El timbre sonó y Edward fue a abrir. Se encontró con una preciosa castaña en la puerta, le sonrió —cosa que no hacía desde mucho tiempo atrás— y la invitó a pasar.

—¡Ángela! ¡Qué bueno verte! —dijo Rosalie, abrazando a la chica, Ángela.

El timbre volvió a sonar, Alice dijo que debía ser la pareja que invitó a cenar, de su clase de inglés, y Edward abrió.

Se encontró con un alto chico de cabello negro y ojos grises, muy parecido a un oso, y con una pequeña y menuda castaña de ojos chocolates.  
Su cuerpo se estremeció al darle esa descripción a sus ojos. Eran chocolates, como los de _él_.

—Buenas noches, me llamo Emmett McCarthy y ella es mi prima, Isabella Swan —dijo él con voz grave, la chica se tensó.

—Pasen —dijo tenso. Alice llegó a su lado y saludó a los invitados, pero su mente seguía en otro lado.

**«**_—No digas más, Cullen. Consigo ese trabajo como que me llamo Brian __**Swan**__._**»**

¿Y si era familia? Eso significaba que ella sabría dónde estaba él.

*** * ***

Había pasado un año desde que Victoria fue apresada y ella pudo ser libre (luego de casi morir en manos de una mujer despechada, claro). Ahora estaba cenando frente al hombre que le hacía temblar las rodillas y tartamudear.

Edward Mansen no había cambiado mucho en esos tres años, pero Brian Swan sí lo había hecho. Ahora se paseaba por las calles como la mujer que siempre había sido, Isabella Swan —gusta de que le digan Bella—, estrenando sus veinticuatro años y ropa que desde hacía años no usaba.

Cuando terminó la cena, Jasper y Alice se encerraron en su burbuja de amor, y Rosalie, Emmett, Ángela y Ben estaban contando algunas anécdotas de su niñez.  
Edward no quería escuchar a Rosalie contar lo mismo que había oído millones de veces, lo mismo le ocurría a Bella con Emmett.

Estaban sentados en el mismo sofá, sin dirigirse la palabra y disfrutando de la conocida electricidad que había entre ambos, cuando Edward habló.

—De casualidad, Bella, ¿conoces a Brian Swan? —le preguntó. La sintió tensarse y supo que ella sí lo conocía.

—No sé nada de él —le respondió indiferente. Edward asintió.

—¿Quieres salir a tomar aire? El ambiente aquí se está poniendo meloso —le sugirió, señalando a las parejas besándose, algo sonrojado.

—Bien, vamos —respondió Bella, levantándose.

A Edward no se le pasó desapercibida la curva del trasero de Bella y lo bonitas que tenía las piernas.

Salieron del Complejo de Departamentos y caminaron por las calles solitarias de los alrededores en un completo silencio. Era hora del atardecer cuando Bella habló.

—Sí sé quien es Brian, Edward —le dijo—, y también sé quién eres tú.

Edward se sorprendió ante sus palabras, ¿le había hablado Brian de él a Bella?

—¿Sabes dónde está? —preguntó ansioso.

—¿Para qué querrías saber eso? —le respondió simplemente.

Edward quería decir, quería decir que lo amaba y necesitaba encontrarlo, pero le daba vergüenza admitírselo a Bella.

—Él te amaba. Quizás te sigue amando —dijo la chica ante su mutismo. Edward suspiró.

—Yo lo amé. Aún lo amo —replicó. La boca de Bella cayó al suelo—. ¿Demasiado extraño para ti?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Alguna vez viste una de esas películas en las que un hombre se disfraza de mujer, o viceversa? —preguntó, Edward negó.

—Yo viví una de esas películas, fui la protagonista —dijo y arrugó la boca—, quizás debería decir 'el' protagonista.

Ahora era Edward quien tenía la mandíbula desencajada.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó confuso. Bella le extendió la mano y con una sonrisa le habló.

—Buenas noches, permítame presentarme. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, mejor conocida por ti como Brian.

—¿¡Qué!? —gritó Edward.

—Yo soy Brian, bueno, lo fui.

—¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? —preguntó, refiriéndose a la verdad. Bella suspiró antes de comenzar.

—Tenía diecinueve años y era una chica ingenua cuando conocí a James, él era ocho años mayor y estaba casado, pero yo me enamoré —torció la boca— Para resumirte la historia, un día él intentó violarme y yo me defendí. Le clavé un cuchillo en el pecho. Por ser en defensa propia no me enviaron a la cárcel, pero su esposa era una mujer muy vengativa. Intentó matarme, así que huí. Con el tiempo me di cuenta que me perseguían, por lo tanto me escondí en el disfraz de hombre. A los veinte años te conocí y me enamoré perdidamente de ti, Edward, pero yo era un hombre y tú también, así que tú me rechazaste. Al día siguiente me fui de aquí, viajé a Seattle con Emmett y le expliqué mi situación, seguí siendo un hombre allá, era su primo lejano de Chicago —rodó los ojos—. Victoria me encontró cuando tenía veintitrés años, descubrió mi disfraz y me acorraló con sus hombres un día que estaba sola en casa. Me hubiera matado si Emmett no hubiera vuelto a casa por las llaves de la oficina. Fue arrestada por intento de homicidio, la condenaron a treinta años de cárcel. Emmett y yo decidimos volver a Forks, y aquí estoy contigo.

—Oh Dios mío… —dijo Edward— La vida fue muy dura contigo.

—Pero no me arrepiento, Edward —el frunció el ceño confuso— Porque si nada de eso hubiera pasado, yo seguiría viviendo en Phoenix y nunca te hubiera conocido.

—Me alegro de haber podido conocerte —respondió él, muy seguro— Eras un hombre muy guapo —bromeó.

—Te apuesto a que serías una modelo de trajes de baño muy hermosa —le siguió el juego y Edward se largó a reír. Luego de unos segundos se puso serio y le dijo:

—Te amo, Swan —se acercó y tomó su rostro entre su manos— Y llevo tres años queriendo hacer esto de nuevo.

Juntó sus labios a los de ella y se dieron un beso cargado de pasión, la luz de los faroles del parque les daba un toque muy romántico.

—Yo también te amo, Mansen —respondió. Escucharon una risa a sus espaldas y se giraron para ver a todos sus amigos allí, Bella se sonrojó.

—Así qué Brian, ¿eh? —dijo Alice—, Que guapo es, Edward —le guiñó el ojo. Todos rieron.

—¿Qué te puedo decir, Ali? El amor juega de formas extrañas.

* * *

_**¡Hola! Aquí estoy yo con un oneshot que se me ocurrió a altas horas de la madrugada.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado (Avisen con un review)**_

_**Besos,**_

**_Hizz _  
**


End file.
